


Warrior's Delight

by Dragons_Before_Dawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of light, Pillow Talk, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Before_Dawn/pseuds/Dragons_Before_Dawn
Summary: The Seeker had invited the Exarch to her room.The look on his face when she offered, it was one of confusion, and shyness, and behind his crimson eyes she could see excitement. He didn’t know what she was offering but seeing as how she noticed how he acts around her; she could tell he was curious in more ways than one as to what she had in mind. L’ixciaa knew what she was going to do, and she tried to calm the excitement in her chest as each passing minute went by.The Warrior of Light knew G'raha couldn't turn down her affections, and she also knew it might be the only way to make him take time off.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Warrior's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> First post in the FFXIV tags heeeeeyo
> 
> I've been playing this MMO since February 2019, I met and started dating my current boyfriend, and now I'm completely obsessed with the story  
> This game has given me so much

As the warrior of light, L’ixciaa knew what worldly pressure was. She knew what it was like to have a nation, a _world_ looking out at you and pleading for you to succeed. She was a prestigious white mage on the front line, battling foe and aiding her friends, for what almost felt like a lifetime. It had been about six years since she first arrived in Gridania as just a simple adventurer looking for a tale to write herself, but she had never expected to become as known as she had become.

Yes, the pressures of the world—and what felt like all the shards, at this point, beat down on her shoulders time and time again.

But in her times of quiet, when she could return to her estate and melt into the cushions of her couch and read a book at her leisure, this Miqo’te was again no one, like she was six years prior.

And yet, she knew she wasn’t the only one who shouldered the world’s burdens. There was one other person she knew, more than others, _really_ needed a moment of respite.

The Crystal Exarch, or better known as G’raha Tia to her—he suffered greatly and lived long without anything to help take off the burden. She knew he was busy, at all times and especially now with trying to bring the Scions back home to the Source. L’ixciaa felt terrible watching him push day by day with little sleep to finish the task at hand, though she knew it was required. A moment’s time was all she wanted him to take. And how could he ever say no to her, the warrior he so lovingly calls his inspiration?

Which was why she stood in front of her mirror in the pendants, pulling her blonde hair tight into her ponytail. Her fingers lingered at the light green ends, patting everything smooth as she admired the braids that circled the ponytail and laid down against the side of her head. She smoothed out her Medicus’ chiton and sighed, smiling to herself.

The Seeker had invited the Exarch to her room.

The look on his face when she offered, it was one of confusion, and shyness, and behind his crimson eyes she could see excitement. He didn’t know what she was offering but seeing as how she noticed how he acts around her; she could tell he was curious in more ways than one as to what she had in mind. L’ixciaa knew what she was going to do, and she tried to calm the excitement in her chest as each passing minute went by. She was going to _try_ to get him to unwind. She was going to offer herself to him, just so he could get a taste of what it’s like to close his mind just for a bit, and for everything to slow down to just the two of them.

Another few minutes pass, and she sits down at the table.

G’raha wasn’t the only one who carried a burning affection. L’ixciaa, years ago, when she had travelled through the Crystal Tower with G’raha learned much about his personality and spirit as a person. He was ambitious and charming and eccentric. Fussy, at times, when not allowed to frolic through the dangerous playground they had unlocked. L’ixciaa was just around twenty at the time and meeting this wonder of a Miqo’te left her speechless, if a little breathless. He made the exploration fun, and she never forgotten the times spent back at camp, joking together and just having _time._ Losing him behind the locked door was a moment in time she had never forgotten, not all throughout the years.

When G’raha finally shown his face to her, the day he declared he was going to _die_ for her, it had felt like time had stopped.

_He was there. In the flesh._ It was G’raha Tia, the mischievous Miqo’te she knew way back then. The one locked behind a golden door, appeared before her. Except, he had turned from spry and loud to a quiet and thoughtful old man. Old in the sense of time, even if his body betrayed his mental age.

He was still there, even if time did scrape away his rough edges. Her feelings were still real, and in a sense, his were shaped too. His adoration for her was so much more obvious than it had been before.

L’ixciaa knew she wouldn’t ever get him to admit it to her, so she wanted to try this. She wanted to see if she could bring down his guard and let him melt within her grasp.

A sudden knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts.

Without asking who had arrived, L’ixciaa stood and walked towards the door. She opened it slow, peeking out to check. There stood the Exarch, hands together and fidgeting, and he smiled at her with sincerity.

“I’m glad you came!” The warrior opened the door wider and stood back, gesturing for him to come in. He did, with much haste, letting her close the door behind him.

“Of course. You asked me to. I wouldn’t decline.”

Now in the privacy of her room, she reached forward and grabbed his hands. G’raha’s ears flicked, looking down at their joined hands and she could still see a smile on his face, even if he tried to hide it.

“There’s a specific reason I wanted you here.”

Despite what L’ixciaa was going to propose, or _do_ , for that matter, she was relatively calm. She had no worries for what was to come, because she could already feel the heat out of his palm that wasn’t crystalized, as if he radiated a source of anticipation. His crimson eyes darted up to stare at her bright teal green ones.

“I want to you to relax. And I mean truly…relax. Just let go for once.”

The Exarch sighed, eyes casting down as he thought about her words. “I understand your worry, but I don’t have the—”

“No.” L’ixciaa speaks over him, and he looks back up at her, confused. “This time in here is the time _you’re given_. Don’t see it as you taking off.” She starts to run her thumbs along his palms, squeezing gently to help him relax. Of course, he was still very stiff, perhaps of the current situation or everything as a whole. “I want you to close your eyes. Can you trust me?”

There’s a moment of hesitation, and she can see him swallow. “Y-yes, of course.” He blinked once, then with a deep breath he closed his eyes.

She didn’t rush in. Instead, she rubbed his hands some more and leaned in, brushing her lips gently against G’raha’s, smiling slightly when she felt him gasp lightly. If he didn’t return the affection, she wouldn’t push him. Though she was not at all surprised when she felt him pushing back, not forcefully, but just enough to know she wouldn’t back away. She didn’t. L’ixciaa let their lips move from soft touches to actual connection, and she made sure he knew she wasn’t timid. She led him into the kiss with confidence, and it only took a few moments for her to feel G’raha almost trying to gain control of it himself. Their lips locked and fit perfectly, and they moved together in silence until L’ixciaa pulled back, licking her lips once while looking at him with half lidded eyes.

The Exarch swallowed hard, eyes meeting hers again, and his cheeks were rather flushed. “I…I cannot say I expected that.” Again, his nervousness was apparent.

“Come here, I’m not done with you.” The Warrior of Light smirked, pulling him along with her towards her bed. Once close, she pulled him in and had him sit down on the edge of the bed, and it left his eyes wide as he stared up at her.

“This…” He watched her closely as she stood over him, then placed her knees onto the bed to straddle his hips. “Is this what you want?”

“Kiss me more, please…” L’ixciaa’s voice was but a whisper as she leaned in again, her hands holding his cheeks. He didn’t resist as their lips met again, and his hands slowly moved from the bed to her waist, where he held her there. She still loomed over him, but from the energy in his kisses, he didn’t seem to mind.

The pace of their kiss was slow and gentle, something she expected from the patient Crystal Exarch, but not something she would’ve imagined from G’raha Tia. Still, he surprised her, for having not had the affection or _time_ for over a hundred years, he was passionate. She hummed softly against him, which then she felt a pressure on her waist from his grip squeezing her ever so slightly.

L’ixciaa wanted to test him. After a few minutes of the slow kissing, she took the initiative and parted her lips, letting her front teeth gently pull on his bottom lip to let him know she wanted more. There was a second of hesitation, but she felt him part his lips in turn. Taking this as an acceptance, she scooted forward onto the bed, just bringing her knees forward enough that she could sit on his lap. The new position felt far more intimate, and she could hear a soft sound in the back of his throat, like a moan.

His tongue was warm and lively against her own, and she enjoyed the little playful battle they were having to gain access to each other. Her tail slowly whipped from side to side, sometimes brushing against his hands on her waist, which he responded by rubbing his fingers along her.

Though, that was when she felt something beneath her. Just a twitch, a tell of excitement from him that she knew rather well. _He was getting excited._ Feeling quite happy with herself, when she felt the telltale twitch again, she ground down into his lap to respond to him.

That’s when G’raha pulled back, face flushed with embarrassment as he suddenly hid his head against her chest.

“I’m so sorry. That’s so absurd of me, I’m not deserving of this kind of affection from you.”

Laughing lightly, breathlessly to herself, L’ixciaa tried to direct his attention back up at her. She used a finger under his chin to raise his head, where he was eye level and his gaze was wet with oncoming embarrassed tears.

“Please don’t say that, G’raha. I’m the one who called you here, I’m the one who started it.” She kissed him again, softly. “Besides…” She ground down into him once more, eying his facial expressions flicker from worry to a flash of pleasure, just looser and more gone, “…I like this.”

The warrior’s words seemed to ease him, as he let her grind again, and this time even left his hands on her hips and guiding her against him. His excitement wasn’t dimming, in fact, it seemed to only grow, especially after she started kissing him again. She took control of the kiss and continued to gently roll into him, enjoying the way he felt growing hard against her. Even through his robes, she could feel him—the warmth growing and the size of his length. She made sure to take it slow, letting their bodies slide together in the most pleasurable way possible while still donning clothing. It didn’t take long for G’raha to pull away from the kiss again, this time to breath, soft pants coming out against her neck as he also seemed to be pushing his hips up into her.

Wanting to excite him further, she moaned softly against the soft fur of his ear. “’Raha…” She took one of her hands and gently rolled his ear between her thumb and forefinger, making him moan. “Can you take off your robe?”

She expected him to melt into her words after such nice touches, though he again looked nervous. “I’m not sure if I…could…”

L’ixciaa didn’t want him to finish. She leaned back and started to undo the gold jewelry that donned her chiton. “Here.” She dropped them to the floor before working on the belt portion, slipping it off with grace. G’raha just watched her as her clothing began to come apart, until she was slipping off the chiton and exposing her bare breasts and panties.

He stared at her with such awe it was almost tooth rotting.

“L’ixciaa, I…” He brought his hands up and rested them on the curve of her torso, just against the base of her ribs. “You’re beautiful.” His thumbs pushed up under her breasts, feeling the soft skin there and testing the weight, all the while she watched him with half lidded eyes and lightly parted lips.

“Can I have one of your hands?”

At first, he seemed to consider which one, before sliding his non-crystal hand off of her and letting her grab a hold of him. She led him down past her belly button and past the V of her hips, until she was pressing his fingers against the edge of her laced panties, pushing it to the side to expose her to the room. G’raha took in a quick breath just as she pressed his fingers against her wet entrance.

“You’re not the only one being affected from this.” L’ixciaa tried to push his fingers in, before letting him go. “Please, I want to feel you.”

The Exarch looked back up into her eyes, watching her expression as he slowly pushed two fingers inside. She was very much wet, she wasn’t lying, and it left the glide of his fingers easy. She looked right back at him as he breached her, and she made sure to let him know she enjoyed it, by moaning, her eyes fluttering shut as he filled her. She gripped his shoulders and rocked her hips down onto his thrusting fingers, eyes shut as she focused on the feeling. G’raha’s own breathing had picked up, growing heavy as he watched her face twist in pleasure. He then started to kiss along her chest, keeping his mouth busy as he finger-fucked her. His kisses felt wet against her skin, and she leaned her head back as he moved lower and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue lashed at it, sending heat straight to her core, and leaving her wanting.

L’ixciaa couldn’t help the occasional curse as he pleased her, moving her hips a little faster on his fingers. She could feel him pushing against her walls, trying to find her sensitive spots, and she gasped loudly as he rubbed the roof, and over a spot that sent a pulse through her hips.

“Raha!”

The warrior felt him shudder. “It drives me wild when you call me that.”

Looking down at him again, she could see his erection was very prominent, standing up to the side and showing itself through his robes, much to his briefs’ dismay. Feeling courageous, she reached down and gripped it through the layers and gave the head a few strokes, being rewarded with a gasp and stiffening of his form.

His face gave away the pleasure, though.

“I want _this_ ,” L’ixciaa enunciated with a squeeze over his head, loving the sound of his panting breath, “where your fingers are. Can you give it to me, Raha?”

The transition of so formally saying _G’raha_ to _Raha_ must have had an effect, because without much hesitation he nodded and withdrew his fingers, instead reaching down and undoing his robes. He pulled off a band from his waist, then pushed off the outer layer, then the two beneath. L’ixciaa stood so he could remove them from himself completely, taking the time to pull her underwear down and tossing that to the side. When he came down to being in just his briefs, he slowed his pace quite a bit, perhaps realizing that he was basically _naked_ in front of the person he admired more than anything in the world.

L’ixciaa didn’t want to make a big deal out of his crystalized form, but she took in the sight of the encroaching blue crystal that ate up his neck and some of his chest. The left half of his body had more than the right, considering his whole arm was crystal, but instead of asking, she moved forward again and kissed him as he much more slowly pulled down his underwear. Upon hearing the sound of it hitting the floor, she moved onto the bed again and pulled him along to lay down proper against the pillow, and he did without much gesture. G’raha breathed deeply as he laid back, cheeks flushed deeply as she came over top of him again.

“I’ll be slow with you, I promise.” The Warrior of Light did not want to scare him off; she knew that he hadn’t had this sort of contact in a whole century. She was going to treat him right and wanted to take her time in doing so. Reaching down, she gripped his length; hot and hard and seeming far more confident than its bearer, and she stroked him a few times as she lined him up with her. She pressed the head against her wetness, running it along and against her clit, enjoying herself for the moment. G’raha didn’t seem to mind, as his own soft moans were passing his lips, and he rested his hands on her hips again, as if ready to help sink her down onto him.

Finally done teasing, she let the head slip into her heat, and she watched his face closely as she started to descend on his shaft. His eyes fluttered shut, and his lips stayed parted as he moaned softly. L’ixciaa felt his fingers tighten on her hips once she sunk down to the base, her ass snug against his pelvis.

G’raha released a long groan, one that almost sounded like it could’ve been words. He followed with, “You feel absolutely _divine._ ”

As for herself, she felt very _full._ Not a feeling she was foreign to, but one she hadn’t felt in a while. “You feel pretty good yourself.” She raised her hips slightly, and then came back down, just giving a few shallow thrusts to see how he dealt with it. He moaned and held onto her, eyes closing to concentrate on the sensation. L’ixciaa loved watching him come apart, even just from a few movements.

So she started her rhythm. Slowly, raising higher and coming back down, feeling the slide of him against her walls. The slow dance wasn’t much for racing to the finish, but it was nice, and even more so for the man beneath her, who seemed to be battling against focusing on the sensation and watching the warrior.

“So tight…” G’raha mumbled. L’ixciaa smirked; she didn’t think he realized he was talking loud enough for her to hear.

“Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes, _yes_ , please do not stop.” The Exarch rutted up beneath her, as if to spur her on as she slowed to ask the question. She picked up again, this time if a little faster. The bed creaked quietly with the shifting of weight, again and again it rattled with the rhythm, even if it wasn’t so forceful. The sound added to the atmosphere, and left L’ixciaa’s excitement rising—she leaned her head back and moaned softly as she let herself get into it. The hands on her hips drifted to her chest, where she felt a warm hand, and even warm _crystal_ cup her shapely breasts. He massaged her, feeling the weight and softness of her skin, before rolling his thumbs over her nipples to watch her squirm. It earned him a choked moan, and her rolling her hips down onto him harshly to bring him in as deeply as she could. Her blonde tail fluffed behind her, tickling down against his legs and finding his own, trying to entwine them.

Having felt her wrapping her tail with his, it sent something off in the Exarch. He groaned before sitting up, holding her close to him as he kissed her chest, then whispered, “Can I flip you over?”

The abruptness of his request brought her head forward, and she nodded quickly, suddenly hungry to see him take control. Taking no time, G’raha pushed up off the bed and rolled them over, laying her down onto her back, letting him crawl between her legs. His gaze moved down to where they connected at the hip, and he slowly pulled out and rubbed the head of his cock against her again, just taking in the sight of him marking her with a small trail of pre-cum. Then he pushed inside, watching his cock disappear inside of her.

It must’ve set something off in him, because the slow pace they had before was no more.

L’ixciaa gasped as G’raha began to thrust into her—faster, harder—but had no complaints. The change of angle left him hammering deep inside of her, reaching places she could truly feel. Having nothing to grasp besides the sheets, she reached for his hands. He let her grip them, but to keep his balance he moved them up above her head, pinning them there beside the headboard. The Warrior of Light moaned loudly, feeling rather squished between G’raha and the headboard, but it was just allowing him to bend her further, thrust deeper. Her legs wound around his hips, and she clung to him, trying to keep his hips close.

“Oh, Gods,” G’raha panted, his crimson seeker eyes looking down at her with such intensity it felt like it went farther than just this instance. “I’ve wanted you for so long…”

Hearing this, it was sweet. Sweet and arousing and she could only imagine in how many ways he meant. “D-did you?”

“Yes.” His hands gripped hers tighter, their fingers interlocked. “I’ve wanted to h-hold you, for as long as I can remember. I’ve wanted to kiss you. I’ve w-wanted to have you to myself…”

L’ixciaa bit her lip to bite back the moan that threatened to erupt as she felt his cock sliding delightfully against her sensitive roof. “Mmm, did you want to fuck me?”

G’raha huffed, thrusting harshly at her wording. “Aaa. Mm, I would call it something else.” Suddenly, the hands that were interlocked left hers and his arms instead wrapped around her as he lowered himself, his thrusts becoming shallower but harder. He held her close and whispered into her ear. “I wanted to make…love to you. I’ve wanted to mark you and c-call you mine.” Between his words, he nipped at her furred ear. “The great Warrior of Light, my inspiration…all mine.”

Those words; _all mine,_ so simple and yet so intoxicating. To be _his_ , to have him claim her so she would know other man but him—it was such a daunting, and pleasing thought. Thinking about how he must’ve pleasured himself while conjuring up the image of doing such, it left her wanting, more and more. She moaned, squeezing her calves around him and wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging as if he could help pull her down to earth. Though slightly harder with the tightening of her legs, he continued to thrust shallowly, harshly into her hips. The sound of sticky skin meeting skin echoed in the room, along with their breathy pants that held parts of grunts and groans of pleasure.

Despite how tired G’raha seemed while working, he appeared to be filled with vigor with her—a primal drive taking over, something he more than likely went lifetimes without feeling.

Each thrust had her gasping, a swell building in her abdomen, threatening to burst. It was powerful, pleasurable, and she wanted to find that peak; closer, closer…

“Raha!” She whined against his shoulder, her lips leaving a wet spot on his skin. “I’m getting c-close.”

He groaned with the knowledge, moving his crystalized arm between them to the best of his ability to run his thumb along her clit. Despite the texture, the crystal was warm, and the feeling sent electric further into her core, feeding that hunger that was blooming from inside her.

“I as well.” Interrupting himself, he planted kisses traveling up her neck to her jawline. “Where do you want me to finish?”

L’ixciaa tilted her head back, panting with the attention. Exposing more of her neck rewarded her with a nip beneath her jaw. “Inside.”

The Exarch ground his hips into her, reveling in the pulsing with each roll of his thumb. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes _yes_!” The feeling was building, building—she could not help rocking her hips further into his, despite there being no space between them. “Please, I need you, I need all of you, _Raha…_ make me yours.” Her left hand rested at his neck and the right combed through his hair, growing messy at the braid.

G’raha’s breath came out hot against her throat, and he responded to her request by thrusting faster, his eyes fluttering shut. His thumb continued rubbing and her legs quaked, voice rising with each passing thrust until finally she was gasping loudly, seeing blinding white.

L’ixciaa’s cried out, her nails digging into his flesh. She trembled beneath him, and he hammered into her with the remaining stamina he had, relishing the tight pulsing that milked him. He held on long enough to thrust through her high, but he was coming undone as it was ending.

With a hard, final thrust, G’raha groaned loudly, biting into the meat at the base of her throat to stifle his noise as he peaked. He moved his hips shallowly as he filled her pump after pump, moaning in his throat, growing quiet and still with passing seconds.

Releasing her skin with a slight pop, he lapped once at the reddening spot, then rested his head against her shoulder. “M-my apologies. I’ve left a mark.”

Exhausted but pleased, L’ixciaa melted beneath him. “I don’t mind.” She smiled at him softly, eyes half lidded. “I don’t mind. I like the idea of being marked by you.”

G’raha sighed, meeting her with his own smile. After a hesitant second, their lips met again with a slow kiss, warm and sweet while they enjoyed the heat of each other’s bodies. When they finally pulled apart, he decided to untangle from her, his breath haltering as his softening, oversensitive cock slipped from her. Looking down and seeing his seed roll down her ass and to the sheets sent a shiver through him. L’ixciaa truly had him, in every way. It was intoxicating.

“This is the first time I’ll allow you to know that I’m _tired_ ,” G’raha breathed, laying down beside his beloved warrior. L’ixciaa chuckled, turning to face him.

“If this is what will finally make you rest, I’ll be glad to make this often.”

The thought flustered him, and she could tell from him turning his gaze down a bit. “I don’t know if I’m worth that much attention.”

L’ixciaa glared at him, friendly in nature but meaning still there. “I didn’t do this to pity you. I told you I wanted you to relax, but…I wanted it too.” She reached her hands forward and grabbed his, fingers interlocking with flesh and crystal. “I’ve known you before you were the Crystal Exarch. Don’t you remember?”

“Of course I remember.” G’raha responded immediately. “Investigating the tower with you those years ago was the best time of my life.”

“Then you’d remember all the hours we spent together, even late into the later hours. You showing me your old tomes in your tent, telling me all of the things you knew about the Allagans. Those were moments I cherished with you.” The miqo’te woman’s tail curled up her side, gently running along G’raha’s arm. He retaliated by brushing his own tail—ghosted with white—along hers.

“Did you…” The Exarch’s eyes nervously met hers, as if her answer could scare him, “did you have feelings for me, back then?”

L’ixciaa’s smile was genuine, and she squeezed his hands. “I loved being with you. You grew to become a great friend, and losing you to the tower…” She swallowed hard. “It was hard. I thought I’d never see you again.

“And then…years passed. I accepted that you were gone. Then you came to me again when you brought me, _and the Scions,_ here. I knew it was you. I knew it.”

The Exarch couldn’t hold back a sly smile. “Ah. When you asked what happened to me, back when I first summoned you here.”

Their brushing tails started to overlap, entwining. “Yes. I knew, even when you denied it. And you still cared for me, you still made sure it wasn’t overbearing. When I finally saw your face again, Raha, it was almost too much for me to bear. If we were in better circumstances, I would’ve grabbed you up.”

G’raha laughed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. “If what you say is true, I wouldn’t mind this happening again.”

“Don’t fight me when I offer, neither.” L’ixciaa noticed his eyes closing, exhaustion taking its toll. “Your effort is important, though it means nothing if you don’t have the energy to keep it up.”

Eyes closed; the Crystal Exarch still offered her a sure smile. “For you, my warrior, I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then he takes a damn nap.
> 
> Find me on twitter @Ferrety_Lixciaa ! you can see L'ixciaa there too :)


End file.
